Stormy Night Redone
by Black Shadow Anthem
Summary: Hinata is depressed from her fathers constant belittling of her, Itachi has been missing for a while now. What happens when Hinata gets an unexpected visitor from the past? Freedom? Maybe more? Redone without lyrics and more story
1. Reunion: Red eyes in the Night

I don't own Naruto, or anything related to it this is just for fun

So everyone Knows, Yes I redid the chapters again. I am taking some advice from Darth-Taisha about chapters!! :)

Now on to the first Chapter: 

Hinata woke up in her room. Her father again belittled her every attempt to become stronger, never encouraging her, always beating her down until she was a bloody mess because it supposedly made the weak strong. Hanabi would be the one who was always favored, never neglected, or abused, always strong, clever, and up to something. Hinata couldn't blame Hanabi for catching her fathers eye, she was quick to improve on any mistake, and always found a way to make up for one thing where she lacked in another. Hanabi was increasing so much everyday in strength, while Hinata was now all alone Neji and Hanabi were hardly around her anymore due to her fathers rigorous training. Hinatas father had beaten her for being weak, careless, reckless, spineless, not being his favorite, looking like her mother, useless, and a waste of life. Hinata closed her eyes wanting an escape of some kind even if it meant death, death would be better than suffering so much and being all alone all the time and gaining nothing but beatings for so much as breathing; taking air from the preciously stupid clan. 'If only time stood still back then.' Hinata thought to herself, how she used to play in the playground with her mother and Neji. Hinata would play particularly on the swings, and drawing with chalk on the sidewalk. Neji loved the slides and monkey bars. Then one time, Hinata had made another friend but soon after her mother died her friend vanished leaving a trail of blood behind him and a dead clan. The same friend who had long ago noticed every bruise, scratch, gash, wound, emotional beating, and tear Hinata had tried to hide.

"Hinata." A dark voice whispered, red eyes shimmered in the dark shadowy cell of Hinatas room. 'The same friend who one day promised me freedom and vanished from my existence. Why did he leave me alive to suffer alone?' Hinata thought to herself, then jumped in surprise as she felt a hand on he shoulder. "Hinata." The same voice said softly, and the hand moved from her shoulder to the persons side. Hinata opened her white-lavender-blue eyes and looked up into two blood red eyes. "Itachi." Hinata whispered softly, and sat up keeping her eyes down on the floor away from his ever reading eyes. "He's been beating you again hasn't he?" Itachi asked watching Hinatas' reaction more than listening to her words at the moment. "N-No its nothing like that. I was weak, careless. I'm a waste of existence. I'm not strong, im nothing." Hinata whispered clenching her blanket in her hands and staring at her hands in defeat. "You are not as you claim. You allow yourself to feel emotion, unlike most ninja who have sealed it away. It's a strength not a weakness to have emotion rather than being dead to emotion." Itachi said 'Like me.' He thought to himself. "Then why am I left alone to die in this hell hole? To die? Or just to be beaten until there is nothing left of me?" Hinata whispered in a shaking voice. "That man you call father is nothing more than himself a weak pitiful excuse of an existence. You exist for a reason, as we all do and I'm sure it isn't to die or be your fathers punching bag." Itachi said calmly.

"Then why have you come after all this time? I heard you murdered your own family too, leaving everything in reuins." Hinata said quietly. "Are you scared of me now little sun?" Itachi asked with a small smirk, amusement in his eyes. "No." Hinata said calmly, looking Itachi in the eyes.

"Do you still want freedom from your hell hole?" Itachi asked quietly, and stood up. Hinata nodded, watching Itachi with the smallest amount of hope. Itachi studied Hinatas face for a moment, before offering a Hinata a hand. Hinata took his hand without hesitating for a moment, and Itachi pulled her up to him. "Itachi will you train me to be stronger than I am now?" Hinata asked looking up at him sadly. Itachi nodded once, though not looking back at her. Itachi picked Hinata up and lept out the window silently landing on his feet. "Itachi?" Hinata whispered nervously, glancing around. Hinata glanced upwards and saw Neji as he swore something and ran off to find his uncle, Hinatas father, as they vanished.

Neji ran around the estate unsure of what to make of the whole situation, other than Hinata had been kidnapped by one of the Akatsuki: Itachi. 'Dammit how the hell do I stand a chance against them?' Neji thought to himself, as he bumped into someone. "Neji! Watch it!" Hanabi snapped. "Hn." Neji said not really paying attention, and lost in his own thoughts. "Hello, Earth to Neji!! What is going on wit you??" Hanabi asked impatiently, waving a hand in front of Nejis face. "Akatsuki, Itachi, took Hinata, Uncle, where?" Neji mumbled almost incoherently like it was all one sentence. "What?!! The Akatsuki along wit Itachi kidnapped Hinata?!!" Hanabi growled, her voice echoing down the hall ways. "You're lucky this isn't a horror movie, you would have just gotten us bot killed." Neji said plainly, and began walking past Hanabi. "Get back here!!" Hanabi said, grinding her teeth together and clenching her fists. Neji looked upwards scencing the familiar chakra of his uncle. "Uncle." Neji said cooly, kneeling down. "I am afraid I have some troubling news to report." Neji said, then calmly began explaining what he had seen. "Hanabi get the royal guards at once." Her father said his tone of voice was deadly and icy. "Y-Yes Father." Hanabi said a little nervously, turned and ran down the hallway. "Neji you have done well, prepare yourself to go with the squad." His uncle said calmly. "As you wish it, Uncle." Neji said quietly, stood up, then walked down the hallways to get changed and ready for battle.

Don't forget to review!!


	2. Returning to Base with Hinata

I don't own Naruto. This is just for fun.

Fullstop: Even though you didn't review I wanted to thank you for putting this story on your story alert list.

Darth-Taisha: Thank you for putting this story on your story alert list and for your awesome review and advice which again, I thank you for.

Let's Play Funeral: Interesting name you have there, and thank you for adding this story to your favorites, even though you also didn't review.

Thank you again to all the above, now on with the story:

"What's taking Itachi so long?" Deidara asked irritated, impatiently pacing around the base in the living room. "You know Itachi he runs on his own schedule half the time when he isn't running Peins errands." Kisame said boredly, his arms folded. "Of all the nights to have off, it had to be rainy out such crappy weather. I hate the rain yeah." Deidara said sourly with a pout as he kept pacing. Kisame rolled his eyes and looked twords the floor, watching his feet as if they were the most amusing thing in the room. "It's too bad we don't have a mission today yeah." Deidara sighed rather boredly. "Keep that up and you'll make a crater in the floor." Kisame said rather plainly, and leaned against the wall. The rain was calming to him, then again listening to water weather it was the ocean, sea, river, lake, stream or what not always seemed calming to him. Kisame closed his eyes not paying attention to anyone, keeping his emotions hidden from the world. "How can you be so calm at a time like this yeah?" Deidara asked still pacing around, then stopped as he heard someone walk at a normal pace twords the living room area where they were in. "Itachi?" Deidara asked, as the person walking stopped. Sasori walked out of the shadows and shook his head in disbelief. "Oh Sasori it's so nice to see you yeah. This weather is so depressing yeah." Deidara said, and continued pacing. "How long has he been at it this time?" Sasori asked taking a seat on the chair across the room. "Since the rain started." Kisame answered boredly. "ITACHI!!" Deidara practically yelled as the next person walked twords them. Pein walked out of the shadows with an extremely annoyed look plastered on his face. "Deidara shut up and sit down, you're idiotic, fucking annoying pacing woke me up." Pein grumbled and layed back on the soft, cushioned, leather couch.

"Sorry Pein." Deidara said in a mumble and sat down on the floor, looking glumly at his feet and pouting. Sasori sighed in relief, while Kisame showed no real change in posture or emotion. Pein closed his eyes, rubbing his temples he had a really bad headache from listening to Deidara above his room sounding like an elephant doing circus tricks. "Who is it now yeah?" Deidara asked annoyed almost glaring as he looked into the shadows. "Deidara." A drenched Itachi said plainly walking into clothes were so wet that you could see almost every detail of his body, curves, and muscle from his clothes sticking to him, water dripped onto the floor from him being so wet from the rain. A woman wrapped in his cape was in his arms, she was almost in the same condition but the cape kept anyone from seeing anything. "Pein, since you're awake may we talk?" Itachi asked. Pein nodded, then stood up. Itachi placed Hinata on the couch, then followed Pein into another room away from any possible ease droppers. "What is with Itachi? And who is this pretty woman yeah?" Deidara asked seemingly interested and fascinated by her, peering curiously up at Hinata before standing up. "Shes sleeping like a little angel yeah." Deidara said with a part smile. "Itachi sure is acting strange bringing a woman here, and better yet someone we don't even know." Sasori said plainly, watching Hinata as if he were studying a science experiment. "She doesn't concern us." Kisame said, then opened an eye then closed it boredly. Hinatas eyes snapped open and sat up quickly. "Hey, yeah if you don't mind me asking since you're awake what's your name? What are you to Itachi he never brings home a girl yeah? And why did he bring you here of all places?" Deidara asked curious about the girl. "Hinata. I don't know what I am to Itachi, I haven't seen him since we were kids aside from now. Why he brought me here confuses me as well.." Hinata said quietly, looking at the floor wondering if it would shallow her up, or perhaps if she was dreaming as her gaze drifted over to her feet.

Itachi was back out in the living room area Pein walked past them all quickly and headed back to his room to try and get more sleep as he continued rubbing his temples. "She is one of the family now, though not an Akatsuki until Pein deems otherwise.." Itachi said plainly. "Itachi! Its so lovely to see you again and live in person, now it wont be so freaking boring around here! Yeah!" Deidara cheered. "Nothing of what you asked of her was ever your concern. Hinata, I will show you to your room." Itachi said and began to walk ahead. Hinata stood up and hugged Itachis' cloak close to her. Hinata glanced around, then followed after Itachi."I warned you." Kisame said, knowing Deidara would probably just ignore him like he did everyone else aside from Sasori when they tried to warn him. "She follows him like a puppy, you know I bet Itachi has feelings for her, he never had feelings for anyone before well aside from us but were all like a well killing groupies you know? I bet he, like I said loves her and wants her around him that's why he brought her here. Yeah." Deidara giggled. Kisame faintly smirked feeling amused by Deidaras babbling and possible truth behind it, and Sasori made no reaction since this topic didn't really interest him.

Itachi led Hinata to his room, and shut the door quietly with his foot. Hinata looked up at him, a little startled, nervous, and surprised by everything that had taken place this day. "This is where you sleep for now, until you find your own sleeping quarters, unless you decide you want to stay with me in here." Itachi said calmly, taking off his shirt and not looking at her, or caring in the slightest about what anyone thought about all of his scars, or him just having his shirt off. Itachi was well toned, many muscles, and many scars. Hinata let her eyes wonder. "So many scars...." Hinata whispered. Itachi glanced back at Hinata, his gaze softened immensely as he watched his childhood friend sadly trace over his scars with her eyes. "Why are you so sad Hinata?" Itachi asked quietly, breaking Hinatas train of thought and watching her take a step back out of her haze of thoughts. Itachi walked over to Hinata and placed his hand gently on her soft face. "You were hurt so many times over and over again." Hinata said quietly, tracing a scar on Itachis right cheek. Itachi caught her small hand in his and faintly smiled. "Little sun." Itachi whispered. 'You're saddened for what happened to me, and I don;t deserve it in the slightest bit.' Itachi thought to himself. "Come here." Itachi said looking backat Hinata, as he sat down on his bed, taking his boots and socks off. Hinata followed Itachi to the bed and watched him, not sure what she should do or what to say. Itachi pulled Hinata by her wrist and made her sit next to him. "I missed you all this time." Hinata said softly as if admitting a secret, watching Itachi shyly.

Itachi put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. 'So warm.' Hinata thought to herself. "I missed you as well little sun." Itachi said watching her while debating on something in his head. "I'm happy you came back for me." Hinata said quietly yet cheerfully, resting her head on his shoulder. "Hn." Itachi said feeling content, as he inhaled her scent from her hair. "Itachi?" Hinata asked sounding a little annoyed trying to back away a little. "Itachi your ponytail is making my nose itch." Hinata whined and sneezed rather loudly. Itachi chuckled, then tilted Hinatas head up looking into her eyes.

Itachi leaned forward and kissed Hinata. Hinata was blushing but kissed Itachi back. "Now we have to get some sleep little sun." Itachi said, and handed her a sleeping outfit. Hinata looked at the clothes, a pair of shorts with a draw string, and a baggy shirt of Itachis all of which were black. Hinata walked to the bathroom, had a bath, put the clean clothes on and walked back out. Itachi was sitting on the bed with a small smile as he watched her. 'My clans symbol is on the sleeve.' Itachi thought to himself, remembering that shirt. Hinata layed down next to Itachi, and Itachi blew out the candle. Itachi layed back watching the ceiling thinking to himself. Hinata cuddled up to Itachi and he looked over at her. "I love you Itachi." Hinata whispered she was almost asleep and a smile was on her face, as she closed her eyes. "You too little sun." Itachi said to a sleeping Hinata with a small soft smile on his face before he closed his eyes as well. 'More than you will ever be aware of.' Itachi thought to himself, as the corners of his mouth twitched into a little smile at hearing a small little snore from Hinata.

Review: you know you want to!! Lol, you don't have to but reviewing, criticizing, and or flaming are welcome


	3. Training: Itachi Vs Hinata Part 1

I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form this is just for fun.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes waking up from a dreamless sleep, watching Hinata sleep with a smile on her face. Hinata rolled over rather quickly, she would have fallen off the bed had Itachi not been there in front of her. Hinata made a mewing noise in her sleep that made Itachi almost smirk in amusement. Itachi scribbled down a note quickly, got dressed and headed out of the room. Hinata stayed asleep another hour, then began to wake up. 'Oh no, I'm late again my father's going to murder me!' Hinata thought nervously to herself, her eyes snapped open and she almost jumped out of bed. 'Wait a minute..... last night was it or wasn't it a dream?' Hinata thought to herself and stretched her sore arms and legs as she sat up. Hinata noticed a neatly folded note on the night stand near the red candle, and quickly picked it up.

Hinata opened the note and began reading it Hinata smiled. 'Itachi sure does have neat hand writing.' Hinata thought to herself and chuckled. 'Somethings never change.' Hinata thought, and began reading the note. The note read; Hinata, meet me outside once you're ready to begin your training. - Itachi. Hinata stood up and gathered her things, first she got undressed, then redressed, and last was putting her shoes on, afterwords she headed out of the room. Sasori was lounging around looking bored without his overly huge puppet disguise he usually had on. Deidara walked out of his room with a bad case of bed head. Hinata smiled, trying not to laugh as she noticed this. "Outside is that way, twords the north west." Sasori said, pointing the outside exit area out. Hinata nodded, and went to the sliding door slowly open, before stepping out into the sunshine. "What's with all the racket this morning?" Deidara asked in his sleepy daze. "Itachi is going to be training, or rather torturing Hinata." Sasori said without much emotion or enthusiasm. "Holy hell poor Itachi, lets go watch the Princess kick his ass hmmmm." Deidara said with an amused smirk.

Itachi was sitting on the mid area of the roof top waiting for Hinata to wake up and come out. Hinata walked out, she glanced around, already on her guard. Itachi jumped silently like a stealth assassin behind Hinata. Hinata quickly whipped around only to end up with a fist to the face. Hinata ended up falling onto her backside, rubbing her cheek, and looking angerly up at Itachi. "Hey no need for such severe violence Itachi, not twords our beautiful Princess." Deidara said cheerfully, clasping his hands together. Sasori looked as if he really didn't care to be there, and Kisame looked amused beyond all words. 'It's amazing, I have never seen Itachi go so easy on someone. Itachi must really care for her, if he is going so easy on her.' Kisame thought to himself. 'This is so boring this fight is getting nowhere.' Sasori thought to himself, not really even caring about or wanting to know about Hinata. Hinata got back up quickly, wiping the blood from her lip with just one finger her gaze was directed angerly at Itachi.

"She's a wild one, and a fighter deep down from the look of things." Kisame said plainly to himself more than anyone else. Itachi glanced quickly back at the group of bystanders, just to see who was there. "It was the better choice of two choices, either watch you two or they, rather Deidara would annoy Pein." Sasori said without any emotion, and sat down on the tall,dark green grass leaning against an old elm tree. Sasori closed his eyes, and folded his arms across his chest looking more content now than he had been. Hinata charged at Itachi trying to catch him off guard and he easily blocked her he hadn't let his guard down at all. Hinata took out a silver kunai (Throwing knife) and slashed Itachi on his right cheek making a cut from near his eye to his chin. Itachi faintly smirked curious about how strong she could become with help from the Akatsuki, amused by her landing a cut on his cheek, and he paused for a moment watching her come at him again with more determination.

Itachi blocked her with his own black kunai, and pushed her backwards away from him. "You'll need to do a lot better than that against our Weasel, Princess!" Deidara said calmly, smiling cheerfully and hopefully at Hinata. Hinata locked eyes with Itachi. 'I have to do it! I have to prove it to him that I am a lot stronger than I was back then!!' Hinata thought to herself, then threw her kunai at him only to have him easily side step it. Kisame chuckled a little, amused by Hinatas persistence even though she was losing badly. "And here I thought she might be able to do more than this to you, but I guess I was wrong." Kisame said sounding a bit disappointed, standing and leaning against the side of Sasoris' tree. 'I hate it, Kisames voice that's the same tone my father always uses with me.' Hinata thought to herself, and kept watch as Itachi came at her like a strike of lightening from the sky. Hinata blocked several fast punches, uppercuts, right hooks, and kicks, but was slowly tiring from it. 'I need to find a way to get past his attacks so I can get him and attack.' Hinata thought still trying to block everything Itachi threw at her.

"You're becoming too tired to fight." Itachi said almost like a teacher scolding his student as he kicked her, making her hit a tree. Hinata bit her lip but she whimpered anyways though she tired not to. Hinata rubbed her forehead as she slowly stood up. Hinata took a moment trying to let the dizziness and feeling of possibly blacking out pass, then she tired to focus on where Itachi was. Itachi had vanished from sight and any hearing range, Hinata glanced over at Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori to see if ay of them could be looking at where Itachi was to give her a clue and a chance to get him back. Kisame had his eyes closed and a faint smirk on his face he already knew and scenced where Itachi was. Kisame also knew what Hinata was trying to do and wouldn't let her have that clue, not from him anyway. Sasori hadn't budged from where he was under his shady tree, and Deidara appeared to be daydreaming quite happily too. Hinata looked to her left, then right, then behind and above herself not seeing Itachi anywhere in those areas. 'Maybe below? Is he below me?' Hinata thought to herself, keeping on her guard. 'Where could Itachi be?' Hinata asked herself in her mind, as a shadow walked twords them from a little ways away.

Review and I promise to try and update soon. I am currently working on two stories. :) To those of you who liked this, you might also like Lullaby for A Stormy Night.


	4. Training: Itachi Vs Hinata Part 2

I don't own Naruto in any way, this is just for fun.

Darth-Taisha: I must agree about Hinata fitting in with the Akatsuki. I actually wish she was with them, Naruto never gives her the time of day, even after her confession, such an ignorant air headed boy. (A/N: Sorry to all you Naruto fans, but this is just me, personally I don't like him) I also wanted to thank you for what you pointed out, no I don't see Hinata being the type of person to do that either so I changed it, I sometimes get carried away in my stories.

MayMai: Yeah I agree, lyrics are distracting, but at the time they helped me with the story, so I just posted it as i wrote it. I am glad you like the redone version better though! I like it better this way too. :D and thank you for putting this story on story alert! :)

KagomeMarie: I take it you might be an Inuyasha fan too? :) I like various animes, but Naruto is at the top of my list right now. Thank you for putting this story on story alert. I am glad you like this story more now. I like it more now too, though at the time the lyrics helped me think of how to do the story at the time I was first writing it. :D

Thank you again to all those above, now onto the story:  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pein walked out looking rather bored, and slightly distracted once he noticed Hinata. Pein slowly walked to the tree Sasori was sitting under while keeping his eyes on Hinata. Pein stood, and leaned against the opposite side of the tree Kisame was leaning on. Pein closed his eyes, hoping to distract himself from letting his eyes wonder on Hinata. 'Beautiful.' Pein thought to himself, though no one noticed the corners of Peins mouth twitched upwards for the first time in a long time. Hinata gathered her chakra in the palms of her hands making the ground explode a little as dirt, rocks, and dust flew everywhere around her. 'Her father, her whole clan they have always been wrong about Hinata being incompetent. Hinata holds back, not wanting to hurt anyone.' Itachi thought to himself as he observed her, watching from an old yet tall and thick pine tree branch high above. Itachi jumped down from the heights and landed quietly behind Hinata with a kunai in hand. "Behind you, Hinata." Itachi said quietly, the kunai was pointed at the back of her neck.

Hinata turned around quickly, trying to grab the knife as she kicked at Itachi. Itachi had already caught onto Hinatas plan to try and distract him, which only resulted in Hinata ending up on the ground again. "Stop letting me anticipate your every move." Itachi said in a teacher lecturing his favorite student tone, watching her with an intense gaze holding back so many emotions and thoughts in the back of his mind. Hinata slowly stood up again ready for another round, determination flooded away everything else in her eyes. "Get him Princess, don't let that big bad weasel win!!" Deidara cheered, looking almost like he might dance or jump up and down from a sugar high. "Lets keep going, I am not done yet." Hinata said sounding tired and yet trying to hide it, while keeping a cautious watch on Itachi.

Itachi nodded deciding he wanted to see what the out turn could be from Hinatas determination. Hinata ran at Itachi as fast as she could, trying not to let him see where she was. Itachi began blocking her attacks: punches, kicks, kunai, paper bombs, right hooks, left hooks, and uppercuts as soon as Hinata threw them. Hinata growled, and jumped back, placing a kunai in her mouth as she came at Itachi again. "Why in the heck would someone want to stick a kunai in their mouth that's a quick way to lose your head, or get some teeth knocked out. I can't imagine it tastes good either, oh unless it's a candy kunai!!" Deidara said looking as though he was in love at the mention of sweet things, talking to himself and daydreaming. "You should pay closer attention to the fight instead of talking to yourself all the time. You might learn something from it, if you weren't day dreaming so much" Kisame said sounding a little annoyed, as he tossed a rock at Deidara.

"Alright alright geez yeah lay off the lectures." Deidara said sounding like a pouty school kid being lectured by the principal, as he caught the rock while watching the fight. Hinata raised her hand a little and took the kunai from her mouth, aiming it carefully twords Itachis neck. Itachi faintly smirked. 'Sorry, Hinata that trick won't work against me.' Itachi thought to himself, as he turned into a puff of smoke leaving Hinata with a surprised and dumbfounded look on her face. 'I've seen Naruto do that somewhere before too, what was it called now? Oh that's it! It was a shadow clone!' Hinata thought proudly to herself a small smile appeared on her face at remembering what the attack was called. Hinata glanced around keeping on her guard. 'Where is he? Where could he be hiding?' Hinata thought to herself, then paused a faint smirk/smile appeared slowly on her face. 'That's right I have that. Why didn't I think to use it earlier? I could have found him so much sooner!' Hinata thought to herself, and almost laughed.

"Byakugan." Hinata whispered to herself, and glanced around sensing for him. 'I found you, Itachi.' Hinata thought happily to herself and began running up a thin birch tree, then jumping from tree branch to tree branch on different trees making her way twords Itachi. Itachi faintly smirked in amusement to himself, he had to admit he was a bit surprised and taken aback to be found so easily by Hinata. 'Then again she does have a unique gift, and she has grown up from the last time I saw her.' Itachi thought feeling a bit too old and beyond his years. Hinata kept up her speed, then landed on a low branch finally at Itachis tree. Hinata began jumping higher and higher in the tree, even running straight up it, until she landed in front of Itachi. "Itachi. Found you." Hinata said quietly, readying herself for any possible oncoming attacks, or any hidden surprises Itachi could possibly have lying in wait. Itachi smirked, he could already see many possible ways he could defeat her with ease.

Itachi with his smirk still in place, took out his kunai as Hinata ran swiftly at him. Itachi threw all seven of his kunai at Hinata and pinned her to the tree. "Training is over for today." Itachi said plainly, and walked twords Hinata. "Why not hang around for a bit and relax?" Itachi asked, whispering in Hinatas ear and giving her the shivers. Itachi chuckled quietly, and nipped her ear, as he removed the kunai that were pinning her by her clothes. Hinata nodded numbly feeling overheated, and pretty much defeated in all possible ways. Hinata was lightly blushing now too, feeling distracted by what Itachi was doing. 'Doesn't he know my ear is sensitive?' Hinata thought, she could hear her own heart racing and thought from the look Itachi had he could hear it too. "I can read your thoughts, Hinata.... through your eyes." Itachi said, then poked her forehead. "Silly girl." Itachi added, sounding amused. Hinata closed her eyes, not sure what to think.

"You will get better." Itachi said calmly as he picked Hinata up and jumped down from the tree, landing on the ground after hopping down several long, winding, narrow branches. Itachi gently put Hinata down on her own feet and walked past the group of 4 who were watching them. Hinata clenched her fists feeling frustrated. 'Should I go after him, or should I train myself? Train myself to become stronger....' Hinata thought, and relaxed her fists. Hinata sighed, faintly smiled and began to walk forward to catch up with Itachi a feeling of butterflies stormed in her stomach just like a tornado in a large city. "Man, and here I was hoping you would kick Itachis ass. How disappointing and sad." Deidara said, sounding annoyed and bored. Hinata sighed, her eyes filled with sadness. 'That's what my father always used to tell me and more.' Hinata thought to herself, frozen for a moment before she turned away to practice by herself. 'Maybe I can improve more if I try on my own.' Hinata thought sadly, with a dim hope to herself.

"You, Deidara are an idiot." Kisame said angerly, and punched Deidara. "What the hell Kisame?!!" Deidara yelled angerly, glaring up at Kisame like a wounded animal. "Consider that a mercy hit, if Itachi had been out here you would have received worse." Kisame growled, and headed inside before he caused more damage. Pein gave an dangerously violent look to Deidara, and Deidara shivered with a nervous smile on his face. Deidara put his hands up, and closed his eyes in surrender with a sigh. Pein went inside, not giving Deidara a second look. Sasori glanced at Deidara, shook his head and followed Pein inside. "Poor princess I bet shes so angry both with me and that she was defeated so easily. I don't know weather to feel sorry for her, or Itachi later, or for me and my bigmouth." Deidara said nervously chuckling to himself, scratching the back of his head, and following everyone else inside.

Hinata kicked, uppercut, right hooked, punched, kicked, left hooked, and kicked again at the surrounding trees braking some in half, splintering others, cracking some down the center, and making others vanish. Hinata kept going and going for as long as she could not paying attention to the time as anger burned in her heart from what Deidara had said. Hinata kept going into the night time with her training as owls hooted, ravens cawed, and wolves howled in the background. Hinata was paying no attention to the weather temperature dropping ever so slightly as the night grew further on and the darkness of the sky was becoming lighter.

Hinata was now practicing her fighting skills on boulders and giant rocks. Hinata afterwords, pictured her father and pretended he was there, fighting against her in a real one on one fight not a team beet down as he usually used to do to her to try and make her stronger or so he claimed. Hinata paused feeling a large over drafting chill, her coat that had kept her warm was long since gone and Itachis cape was with him earlier that day. Hinata harshly shivered hugging herself tightly, now realizing how late it was as she glanced at the sky. Hinata began stumbling, tripping, and trying to find her way back. The night was so dark she couldn't see her way back home, her hands in front of her, her feet beneath her, her nose just below and in between her eyes, or anything relatively closer.

Itachi had been frantically looking for Hinata for hours now, it seemed like he would never find her. Itachi paused seeing a faint shadowy figure trip over a large tree root that had been jutting out of the ground and down a sharp narrow ledge. Itachi with his ninja speed, ran over there and caught the persons hand before anything further could go wrong. Itachi pulled the light weighing person back up without much difficulty. 'Hinata!' Itachi thought realizing who she was as the moon came out from behind the clouds shining one the person to reveal who it was. Itachi looked closer at Hinata, now noticing how cold and beaten up she was from all of her rigorous, harsh, and kind of reckless self training. Itachi took off his cape and tightly bundled Hinata in it, heading back twords where the others were. Hinata closed her eyes, and snuggled up close to Itachi, keeping herself as warm as she could not noticing the small smile that appeared on Itachis face for a few short moments.

Once Itachi had returned with Hinata, he went inside, sitting her on the bed. Itachi vanished into the bathroom, came back out with a medical supply kit and gently tended to Hinatas wounds. "Reckless little sun, what the hell were you thinking?" Itachi growled at her unconscious form, bandaging her wounds. Itachi sighed 'It could have been a lot worse, what would have happened if I had not shown up? Or if I missed the area you were in? Hinata don't you realize how dangerous it is to wonder alone at night?!' Itachi thought to himself with slight anger and a lot of anxious worry, as he covered Hinata up tightly in the blankets.

Since she was sleeping peacefully, Itachi hadn't wanted to disturb her, or wake her up to question her. Itachi watched her sleep, and blew out the candle that he had lit up earlier to see, treat and bandage her wounds. Red wax dripped down the candle from the area it had been lit to the holder it was in just like a bloody tear rolling down a vampires cheek. 'Why must you worry me so much?' Itachi thought worriedly to himself and sat down on the bed continuing to watch Hinata sleep. Itachi sighed again, moving some hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. 'You just might be the death of me someday.' Itachi thought with a sigh. Itachi leaned down and placed a kiss on Hinatas cheek, as he heard Hinata say his name in her sleep. Itachi faintly smiled, and closed his eyes for a moment. 'What am I going to do with you?' Itachi thought to himself, shaking his head.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review if you would like to know what happens next ^_^


	5. Deidara and Hinata: Night Time

I don't own Naruto in any way or relation of it this is just for fun.

SolaceInTheRain: I am glad you enjoy this story more than Stormy Night. Thank you for putting this story on your story alert list. I am glad you love my stories. Yes you are right about tough training lol. Thank you for favoriting this story. :) lol yeah you are right Itachi worrying might be the death of him when it comes to Hinata in my story though I couldn't let Itachi die for real in my stroy.

StormyIceEyes: Thank you for putting this story on story alert and favorite. :) I think this was done better than my other Stormy Night story too. Yeah Itachi did make Hinata work hard in their training. Yeah I am glad Itachi found her too. A weasel chasing his sunshine?? lol.

Darth Taisha: Thank you, and here is the next chapter :)

KagomeMarie: I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

Alright thank you again to the above, now on to the next chapter:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up in the middle of the night, she was cold and sweating. She looked over at Itachi who appeared to be quite peaceful while he was sleeping. His cloak was as always neatly hung up, his black shirt folded and placed on the floor near his boots and socks for easy access. Hinata looked over at Itachis face, his cheek still wasn't bandaged from where she had hit him twice earlier in training making a cross scar on his cheek. 'I'm really pathetic when it comes to fighting. Seriously why do I try? Is it to become stronger? Is it to prove something to Itachi, or my family? Is it to prove something to the world? Or is it? Do I do this for me?' Hinata asked herself shaking her head slowly, Hinata stopped, and cleared her mind letting her eyes wonder over Itachi.

She noticed the many scars all over Itachis body some seemed so huge, some were small, others were burns from either a fire or something very cold, while others seemed like something anyone else wouldn't survive through. 'Some of them were from protecting either his little brother Sasuke, his mother, or me.' Hinata thought to herself with some sadness. There was one long scar on Itachis left side that stood out from all the other smaller scars going from his bottom rib to his hip, Hinata looked at it for a moment remembering how he got it. 'Protecting me from my fathers beating, though I still don't know why he did it.' Hinata thought to herself, tracing the scar with her eyes. Hinata looked up just a little higher, then noticed several burn scars on the backs of Itachis shoulders and more trailing down on his back.

'That was when Itachi saved Sasuke and I from a fire that someone started to try and kill us. Itachi, Sasuke and I were only playing in a house a little ways outside of the Uchiha clan grounds.' Hinata thought to herself with a small sigh. 'Itachi saved me more times than I could ever count, more times than I could ever pay him back for even if I tried my whole life to do it. Knowing Neji he's told father like he always does and their out looking for me and preparing to assassinate any one who resists or is involved with my escape. Maybe I should go back to the Hyuga mansion and save Itachi further problems due to me.' Hinata thought sadly and quietly got up, trying not to wake Itachi.

Hinata quietly walked to the door, gently opened it, stepped out, and gently closed it behind her, then walked silently down the hallway. Hinata sighed feeling a bit sorrowful, remorseful, and regretful when she smacked a bit roughly into Deidara. "Good Morning to you too! Oh hey! Princess are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I? Are you still mad at me? You should be more careful...... where are you going at this time of night? And why isn't Itachi with you? Does he even know you're out here?" Deidara asked, sounding like a teacher or a parent scolding a child who was caught doing something they knew they shouldn't be doing. "I'm alright. No I am not mad at you anymore. I was going outside." Hinata said calmly, trying not to cause any suspicion or alarm. "Hnm. Can I join you in going outside? I can't sleep at all, and Kisame is rather irritable and one scary guy when he doesn't get enough sleep even though I try to talk to him on nights we both can't sleep." Deidara said sounding like a puppy whining for some company. "Sure I would be happy to have your company." Hinata said, with a small smile while thinking some things through.

'Maybe one more night wont hurt too much.' Hinata thought to herself, and walked outside, following behind Deidara. "Nice night isn't it? So peaceful.... you would kind of expect fireflies or a shooting star on a night like this hn?" Deidara asked contently looking up at the clear, bright star filled sky with a silver crescent moon in the middle of all of the dark sky. "It is nice out here. Deidara, can I ask you something that's been on my mind for a while? No offense meant, but you seem like the type who ease drops and finds out this kind of information. You don't mind do you?" Hinata asked, looking up at him. "Hn? No offense taken, Princess you are right about that. What is it you want to know?" Deidara asked curiously, while watching Hinata.

'She is beautiful for a woman her age. Itachi you are lucky to have someone like her.' Deidara thought to himself with a hint of jealousy. "I'm just wondering if you know anything or have heard anything about Itachis past, the one question that always ate away at me is: What the heck possessed Itachi to kill his own family?" Hinata asked softly with a little sadness. "I feel like I lost my best friend back then." Hinata whispered with sorrow lacing her voice while looking at her feet. Deidara looked at Hinata with a small grin, and placed a hand on her head. Hinata looked up at Deidara with some surprise. "You haven't lost anything, little Princess." Deidara said calmly, keeping his eyes on her. "Huh?" Hinata finally managed to get out, looking up at Deidara with curiosity.

"I said I don't believe you've lost anything." Deidara said plainly, then paused in thought for a moment. Hinata looked up at Deidara, and he held a finger out twords her as if to say wait until I am finished please. "I know what you were thinking, you were thinking about returning to them the Hyugas again weren't you? You should know you would lose something that means more than you realize right now then. If you go back there, you'll be in the same rut you've been in back in the cell and tormented constantly, you'll be miserable to the point of death, Princess." Deidara said quietly, looking softly at her before placing a hand on her head again. "How did you know what I was thinking?" Hinata asked sounding surprised, as she began looking up at Deidara. "It's easy to tell when someone you have known for a little while is lying and they are no good at it, plus Itachi wasn't with you like he usually is." Deidara said with a hint of jealousy and a small smile, as he looked off in the distance. "As for the question you asked me about Itachis past, well I heard bits and pieces of it from a conversation he had with Kisame long ago." Deidara said with a small casual shrug. "Lets see....." Deidara began looking lost in thought as he leaned against the wall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't Forget to Review :) Especially those of you who want to see the next chapter XD


	6. Secrets Of The Past Revealed

I don't own Naruto in any way or relation of it this is just for fun also a **Warning of a Shippuden spoiler** in this chapter though it doesn't fully give it away  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Itachi he really isn't as bad of a guy as everyone makes him out to be and seems to think he is. Itachi has his own reasons for not being overly social, mostly keeping to himself and not sharing much of his thoughts and feelings with the rest of us. After I tell you his story and yes you are right about my ease dropping, you'll understand more about Itachi and why he did what he did. I will ask one thing of you though before I begin, don't tell him that you know anything about his past other than what you already know now." Deidara said calmly yet quietly, and Hinata nodded. "I understand." Hinata said quietly, looking up at Deidara.

"Itachi risked everything and anything to protect the shinobi his comrades, the Village Hidden in the Leaf: his home, his little brother and the childhood friend he never forgot. His father, Fugaku was the master mind behind the whole plan for the Uchihas to take over the Village Hidden in the Leaf, and he forced Itachi to join the ANBU as his own personal spy. Itachi was a hell of a lot smarter than anyone thought though and became a double agent working for the Leaf Village. The village gave him a top secret mission to wipe out his clan, and anyone close to him." Deidara paused for a moment before continuing.

"I can't imagine what he must have felt it must have been maddening and he had to do it with Madara Uchiha haven been given that mission I bet he regretted doing what he was ordered to do." Deidara said quietly with a hint of sadness and a sigh, imagining if he had been in the position Itachi was in that day. "But why would he betray his own family, and those closest to him?" Hinata asked quietly as she looked up at Deidara who smiled at her in a 'Damn I wish she was mine' way, Hinata stood there trying not to fidget. "I think Itachi must have foreseen what was to come with all the wars, violence, and blood baths going on around him. He only desired peace due to all the traumas he suffered as a young village most likely used it against him for their own greedy purposes. I even heard the first person he killed was when his father ordered him to at the age of 4 or something like that." Deidara said cooly and paused for a moment.

"Itachi as you probably knew or suspected never betrayed you guys for a grudge or personal reasons, he was symply left with no other choice. The Hokage at the time, the 3rd tried to reason with the Leaf Village saying we could resolve the matter peacefully but he failed, and time quickly ran out. Itachi swiftly finished his mission to slaughter his clan, but in the end he failed to kill Sasuke or you. Itachi is a genius though he pretends to be otherwise so personally I think planned every detail of his fight for the sake of the 2 of you so you both would hopefully grow up strong. You know, Itachi biggest worry under that mask he hides behind was and is that you and his brother would learn the truth one way or another. Yeah. Itachi joined with us to protect his Village from the outside.

The Leaf Village, you know Itachi never lost his love for it. Itachi killed his emotions, burring them deep underground in his heart, and exterminated his family even his beloved mother, and somewhat cold hearted father to save his village. He couldn't kill you; his beloved best friend and once almost betrothed or his other best friend and kid brother though, even though he exchanged you twos love for your eternal hatred. The life of you Hinata and his little brother Sasuke were more important to him than his village or anyone else in it." Deidara said plainly looking like he was thinking harder than normal. "Ugh what was it he said? He was talking to Kisame when he said it, so what was it?" Deidara asked himself with a snort.

"If you do anything to Hinata or Sasuke, I'll tell everything there is to know about the Hidden Leaf Village to every hostile nation in the world." Deidara started saying, only to be cut off. "Ease dropper, you may as well finish your story." Kisame said from the roof, and Pein nodded from behind suddenly interested in this story he had never heard before. "Ehehehe....." Deidara nervously chuckled, scratching the back of his neck rather quickly. "Anyways so you know Hinata, Itachi has all kinds of weird pills in his room hidden in the dresser with his clothes sometimes I wonder what could be up with him? Weather hes a druggie or if he is sick or whatever. I also get the feeling that something bad might happen in the future and most of us might not be around much longer. Perhaps now that you're with us Hinata things might change for the better, who knows? Yeah?" Deidara asked with a small hopeful smile on his face. 'I remember the last time I saw Itachi before he left us and the slaughter was in the news when I was a kid. He said he would always be there for Sasuke and .' Hinata thought to herself and allowed herself to smile a real and unguarded smile.

"Thank you, Deidara, Kisame, and Pein." Hinata said feeling a bit relieved and happy now that she knew the truth. Kisame nodded, Deidara smiled, and Pein shrugged. "You should go inside really soon Princess I think I hear Itachi walking rather quickly this way." Deidara said and closed his eyes with a small smile. 'Damn Itachi you are so lucky. I am happy for you my friend.' Deidara thought to himself rather contently. "Alright, goodnight then." Hinata said calmly and quickly headed inside.

"She is interesting, isn't she Pein?" Deidara asked with a smirk on his face as he walked out a little so he could see Pein since Kisame had already left. "Hn." Pein said, looking up at the sky. "So amusing and full of life, no wonder Itachi likes her." Deidara chuckled in amusement. Pein made no remarks and gave away no real emotions. "Oh come on and have a sense of humor will you Pein? yeah." Deidara said a little annoyed, only to be hit by a rock. "Why don't you take your own damn advice? You're annoying the hell out of me." Pein said boredly. Deidara gave a sour look as though he had eaten something that didn't agree with his stomach, and walked inside cursing under his breath.

Hinata began slowly walking down the shadowy hall, only to stop quickly when she saw two red eyes looking down at her. "I was just talking to Deidara, and Kisame I couldn't sleep so I tried talking to them because I didn't want to wake you up." Hinata said quietly, answering his unasked question. Itachi nodded taking her hand, as the 2 of them walked back into Itachis' room. Itachi had been awake before she had left the room earlier, feeling her eyes on him.

Hinata wasn't aware of it, but he had also known that she was thinking of heading back due to the emotions she was giving off. "No one will force you to stay here if you ever wish to go. Training begins in the morning, I suggest you at least try sleeping." Itachi said sounding like a teacher lecturing his student for being late. Itachi watched Hinata get into bed, and climb under the blankets. "I don't want to leave." Hinata whispered sleepily and kind of sadly. Itachi layed on the bed next to Hinata, watching her as she fell asleep. 'I don't want you to go either, but it isn't my choice to make and that sometimes worries me.' Itachi thought to himself, watching Hinata. Itachi closed his eyes, feeling at peace with himself for the first time in a long time but only because Hinata was with him.

Don't forget to review :)


	7. Unexpected Ambush: Hinatas Battle

I don't own Naruto in any way. This is just for fun, and also thank you everyone who took the time to read this story, review, favorite, and alert.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata woke up early, sometime before Itachi did eager to start the training today whatever it would turn out to be. Hinata put her hair up in a lose and messy ponytail after quickly getting out of the overly comfy bed. Itachi was fast asleep he looked quite peaceful still when Hinata looked back at him, she smiled a soft smile at itachis' sleeping form then headed outside. Hinata began practice training herself with fighting against invisible enemies, kunai, and other things, when she noticed several unfamiliar shadows jumping around from the woods and closer twords her. 'I wonder if that could be Itachi trying to scare me so early in the morning while pretending to sleep, or was it someone else and this is for real?' Hinata thought, questioning herself as she activated her Byakugan.

Hinata took out a kunai not recognizing these ninja, not even knowing if they were sent by her father from the Leaf Village. The group of 5 ninja surrounded her, preparing to attack, or defend if necessary. "Surrender peaceful like little lady and we will spare you any injuries that you may receive should you challenge us. Your father only wishes your safe return from your kidnappers his heiress and betrothed to the one he deemed fit." One of the ninja said eying Hinata like a prize, or a scrap of meat to a starving man. "They are not my kidnappers, they as you call them are my truest friends." Hinata said calmly closing her eyes in a moment and picturing the faces of her friends before opening her eyes again, her eyes were not showing as much emotion as they once did.

'I'll stall them for as long as I can no matter what the outcome, as long as it keeps everyone else safe.' Hinata thought to herself, picturing their faces again: Pein, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, The ever off and on Konan, and Itachi. "Remember the one who captures this little girl gets a huge reward beyond what any of us normally make." One of the ninja said with a creepy laugh. "Yeah and that goes all to me, because I'm leading this damned operation into hell and back." Another ninja said his voice sounding like gravel rolling down a hill. Hinata took her battling stance, disgusted with the ninjas talk about her, her future, and what they were thinking they might do with her. "What are you waiting for? Come then if you think you can get me." Hinata said a bit of anger was edging in her normally soft voice.

'I'm so sick of the old me who couldn't stand up for herself, cried all the time, fainted, and held back constantly out of fear. The old me who let everyone walk on her like a welcome please wipe your dirty poop covered feet on me welcome mat, and abuse her without a real and fair fight. I refuse to let it end that way ever again.' Hinata thought with determination, and courage to herself and braced herself . All 5 of the ninja ran at her at their top speed, their weapons were drawn and in plain sight.

Hinata began blocking their attacks as best as she could though she still received some injuries since that was all she could do at the moment just to stay alive. Hinata missed several attacks and a slash went up her back, another hit her cheek, another hit her shoulder, another hit her hip, then her stomach, and left side. The next thing Hinata knew her kunai went flying and she was being punched ad kicked, then thrown into the air. Shuriken came at her, and Hinata blocked her face as they sunk into her skin. Hinata landed on one foot and one knee. Hinata forced herself up again, pulling out the shuriken. 'I can't afford to lose. I don't want to go back.' Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata kept on her guard as the ninja changed tactics. The group of 5 split up in separate directions, and Hinata knew where 1.....2...... dodge 7 kunai. Hinata had found 2 of the ninja but was now dodging flying kunai and shuriken that kept coming at her rather quickly. Hinata landed on one knee again, panting heavily. 'This is really bad, they have the advantage over me at the moment.' Hinata thought nervously to herself and pulled 2 kunai out of her chest that were in rather deeply. Hinata looked up in desperation at the ninjas, then blinked and determination shown in her eyes as she took a staggering step forward ready to face her enemies.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review :) I promise to update as soon as I am able to


	8. Hinatas Stolen: Finding the Princess

I don't own Naruto in any way or relation to. This is just for fun.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blood poured and dripped down Hinatas clothing. The blood landed on the ground as Hinata forced herself to stand up again. "Stubborn little witch, don't you know when to give up? It's your time to die so give it up already." One of the ninja grumbled sounding so annoyed as he mindlessly charged at her. Hinata quickly side stepped him, only to be stabbed unexpectedly in the back by another ninja. Hinata growled, hiding her pain and kicked them both into rather thick pine trees. The 2 ninja were unconscious fort the moment.

"Your father would have loved to see how defiant you are, he would have loved to beat it out of you as well. Such a disgraceful daughter no one could want or love you. Perhaps putting your head on a spit for the world to see is more shall we say appropriate for someone like you?" One of the ninja in the shadows hiding like a coward chuckled. "It seems she has improved immensely on her strength, good I love a challenge where the end result will be the same no matter how my opponent struggles." Another one said from the shadows. Hinata kept glancing around on her guard this time finding another 2 with her Byakugan, only to have the 3rd appear and throw some what wet dirt in her eyes. 'Dammit now I can't see! This can't be good' Hinata thought to herself, trying to clear the dirt form her eyes.

Hinata relaxed her posture a bit too much for her own liking though it was necessary, and kept her eyes closed. 'Focus your chakra into finding the hidden cowards even with your eyesight gone from your use, you can find and fight them, all of them.' Hinata told herself with confidence."What do you think you're doing meditating? I think the situation is the wrong type for that, unless you would like to die. This isn't some game little one." The ninja who had thrown dirt into her eyes said with an amused snear as he chuckled. One of the other ninja landed behind her and the other one to her right. Hinata used her hearing to determine where they were, and how close to her they were. "Such a weakling." One of the ninja said greatly underestimating Hinata as they all chuckled amongst themselves.

The ninja kept coming closer unaware of what was in store for them. 'Just a bit closer come on you jerks come and try to get me.' Hinata thought to herself, letting her chakra fill her fists and flare up her arms like a raging fire in a forest filled with oil. One ninja was about to grab her right arm while the other tried to grab her left arm. "Juho Soshiken." Hinata whispered and a flaming white dragon head appeared on each arm just before she punched both ninja trying to grab her into rocks. Hinata began panting harder, she was so exhausted if she could see Hinata was sure her vision would have been blurry. The last ninja smirked, and took the advantage to knock the still blinded ninja out. "Too bad they'll all be here too late it would have been so much fun to fight them, but unfortunately I must go." The ninja chuckled referring to Kisame, Deidara and Itachi as he vanished with the unconscious Hinata.

"Damn the princess sure did a number on these guys." Deidara said sounding surprised, noticing the 4 ninja that were on the ground. 2 were seriously hurt and wouldn't stop bleeding, and the other 2 were just unconscious with no real wounds. "Hey Itachi..." Kisame said calmly, noticing bloody shuriken and kunai. "These smells of Hinatas blood, and so does the ground." Kisame said as he stood up. Itachi clenched his fists, his nails bit into his palms drawing blood that dripped onto the ground slowly but other than that Itachi showed no emotion. "Are you planning on following them, Itachi? Don't worry we'll give these guys special treatment for hurting our precious princess. Yeah." Deidara said with an evil and amused smirk.

Kisame nodded once also with a huge and evil smirk on his face, like a shark who just found his prey (lol). Itachi nodded, then headed off vanishing in the shadows of the woods. "Do you think he took the time to notice where those guys were from, Kisame?" Deidara asked, looking down and noticing their head bands. "Bet he already knows." Kisame said glancing at the Leaf Village headbands on the ninja. Kisame began picking up the 4 ninjas with his sword before heading back with Deidara. "Bet Sasori would love to have some fun with them too." Deidara said sounding thrilled. "Pein too since he's so annoyed! Yeah!" Deidara chuckled. "Well you're in luck there's one for each of us." Kisame said, smirking once again this time so anyone watching could see his sharp teeth.

Itachi sped up, jumping tree branches until he was on the cliff over looking the Leaf Village. Night was approaching fast, the sun was almost fully set. 'Just a little longer until I can find Hinata.' Itachi thought to himself, checking his weapons over and making sure they were in place. Itachi jumped down and headed down the cliff, just before landing on top of the sign above the Leaf Village gates that had once been his home. 'Perhaps I should spill all of their dirty secrets, since they haven't kept their word.' Itachi thought to angerly himself. Itachi was about to jump down, when Kisame appeared by his right side, and Sasori to his left. Deidara landed just a little behind the group. "Did you miss us Itachi?" Deidara asked cheerfully. "Pein decided to have the fun to himself, so I thought I might find amusement here." Sasori said, sounding bored.

"Let's go." Itachi said, jumping down into the Leaf Village and leading the way. Sasori, Kisame and Deidara followed behind Itachi ready for whatever this night might bring to them.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Don't forget to Review ^_^**


	9. Escape: Past Memories & Itachis' Capture

_I don't own Naruto in any way. This is just for fun. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted :) Sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter but family affairs are pretty crazy when they want to be.:_  
_

Hinata woke up in a bare room on the floor. The room was so bare that the walls were grey and the paint was pealing, that and the floor was traditional smoothed and polished stone you could see the ridges bumps and cracks in the floor so easily. Hinatas body hurt a lot worse than it did when she was fighting against the ninja her prick of a father had sent out to get her. Hinata even though she felt so tired and worn out while shaking forced herself up. Hinata leaned against the wall the coolness felt good against her back as she began trying to assess and think through her situation.

The room seemed so familiar like those people who were about to be tormented, starved, questioned, or killed by her family, yes this was defiantly a room in the Hyuga household but why was she in here? Did she do something? Commit a crime? 'My fathers orders he wants me dead...' Hinata thought gravely to herself, and sunk down realizing how serious and deadly her situation was. 'He plans on leaving me here to die in one of the rooms sealed off, dying of starvation, thirst, sickness, infection, or having some rodents or insects finish me off once I'm too frail to move or having someone kill and dispose of me so Hanabi can take over as Heiress of the Hyuga name such a burden should not be placed on someone so young like her.' Hinata thought sadly to herself and hugged her knees close and tucked them under her chin. 'Itachi..come soon...' Hinata thought to herself with just a small glimmer of hope, looking out of the sky window at the stars as it was the only window in the room and far out of reach of any possible escape.

Hinata began thinking of the past to herself as she began closing her eyes remembering the times when she, Itachi, and Sasuke were still kids.

***Flashback*** Itachi was 11 and pushing a 5 year old Hinata on the swings. ***Flashback*** Itachi was 12, and was often times busy with homework or his little brother. Hinata would sigh and feel lonely often, aside from the select days Itachi set aside for some training with her, or just some time to run off into the woods to their favorite spot where no one could find them and just snack on the apples, cherries, and other fruits like berries that were around the area near the river. ****

*Flashback* A 4 year old Hinata was pushed into a nice sized and some what deep mud puddle and a group of kids a couple years older than Hinata laughed pelting her with sharp, bumpy, grainy, smooth and different sized rocks. "Hey! Leave her alone, or do I have to kill you idiots? Which one shall I start with?" A 10 year old Itachi growled eying everyone involved in hurting Hinata with a cold gleem. The kids looked back at and cowered seeing Itachi as a small yet cruel smirk grew on his face. "Scram!" Itachi snapped at them rather harshly. The kids ran off and Itachi with a small smile knelt down offering Hinata a hand. Hinata looked up at Itachi all big and watery eyed almost as if she were going to cry but couldn't because something was holding her back, Itachi smiled thinking the look on her face was too cute, but at the same time too similar to how he used to be when he was her age. Hinata took his hand, quietly whispering "Thank you." Itachi nodded and as he stood up he helped her up onto her feet. "My name i-is H-Hinata H-Hyuga." Hinata said nervously, as she fidgeted with her hands. "Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said, looking at her curiously. 'Such an interesting girl.' Itachi thought to himself. "Can w-we b-be friends I-Itachi?" Hinata asked quietly yet shyly. "Hn." Itachi said in responce with a nod, and a faint smile.

***Flashback*** Itachi waited until Hinata was done with school. He was a double agent now, barley able to visit Hinata or Sasuke. Itachi looked so tired, and a hint of sadness traced his almost fully emotionless features. Hinata saw him, and ran to him. "Itachi!" Hinata smiled, and hugged him. "Itachi, w-why are y-you here? You n-never pick me up f-from school." Hinata said quietly, almost fearing the answer as she looked up at him. Itachi led her away from the school and to a cool stream nearby, a few trees covered the area here and there. "I came to say goodbye, Hinata. I don't believe we'll meet again after this." Itachi said quietly, closing his eyes for a brief moment, the rain was lightly beginning to fall. Itachi stood up and began to walk away. "Itachi!" Hinata exclaimed watching him leave in the distance. Hinata began to cry though the rain covered it well. "ITACHI!" Hinata yelled, punching the ground. Itachi paused for a moment, looking sadly back at Hinata. Itachi closed his eyes, sighed and forced himself to keep walking away from her.

***Flashback*** Hinata grew up and eventually developed a small crush on Naruto in comparison to what she used to have for Itachi. The same Naruto who had feelings for someone: Sakura: who wasn't her. Naruto became more like a brother to Hinata as the years went by, but no one could ever take the place of her beloved Itachi the one who haunted her in almost all of dreams. ***Flashback*** "Since it would benefit the clan, perhaps I should marry you to one of the Uchiha brothers. That could be arranged quite easily. Yes I believe this alliance would be a great benifit to our clan, don't you agree Hinata? After all we must always put the good of our clan before and above all else." Hinatas father said with an eerie smirk. _'He doesn't want me, he never has or will, he believes I am nothing, and maybe I am.'_ A 6 year old Hinata thought sadly to herself while staring idily at the floor wishing she could just vanish. "If that is your wish father." Hinata said quietly, then turned and walked swiftly away twords her room to e away from everyone.***Flashback*** "Even if you end up hating me someday in the present or the future, I will always be there for you Hinata." Itachi whispered calmly with a hint of sadness in Hinatas ear as he passed by her in the pouring rain, just after saying goodbye to her. ***End of Flashbacks***

Hinata was still watching the stars. _'Maybe someday I can hope for a better future.'_ Hinata allowed herself a small smile as she paused in thought. _'Once I get out of here.'_ Hinata thought to herself, and searched her sleeves. Hinatas weapons were gone probably taken by the guards and given to her father, but her hair pin with the Uchiha crest on it given to her by Itachi was not. "Perfect." Hinata whispered to herself. _'Maybe my luck will change for the better now.'_ Hinata thought and walked twords the door that seemed so far away, preparing to unlock it. "Its the Akatsuki! The devils are here!" A guard shouted, whistles, bells and alarms went off. _'Their here! But why? They could end up in danger or dead because of me!' _Hinata thought to herself and began frantically trying to unlock the door. The sound of a body being dropped and the gurgling of blood from someones throat could be heard from outside somewhere close.

"I've got one of them apprehended sire! What would you like me to do with him?" Another guard shouted. "Excellent work, bring him in with us to the main hall. The missing ninja of the leaf, the one who killed his clan in cold blood in one night this should be interesting." Hinata heard her father say from outside, but unknown to Hinata her father has cast a cruel smirk in her direction. "Itachi!" Hinata whispered in panicked alarm as the door clicked open. Hinata ran out the hallway and down the corridors that were shadowed with no light."Byakugan." Hinata whispered so no one aside a select few could have possibly heard her, and began navigating her way through the maze of halls she used to explore as a young child back when her mother was alive and adventured wit her. Hinata found the secret escape door her mother had once shown her in case of emergencies and found herself outside in the gardens.

_'I have to hurry! Itachi! Hold on!'_ Hinata thought to herself, hoping he would be alright. Hinata ran down the stone path, hopped over the rocks over the pond her father had built just for Koi fish, through the grass, and finally twords the main house where her fathers quarters were, pushing through the crowds of people who either lived there, worked there, were being brought there for imprisonment or were touring there in her way. Hinata jumped over the closed high and dark metal gate. Hinata ran as fast as her legs would carry her up the road, up the steps, and threw the door open not caring one but who could have heard or been alerted to her presence now as she began heading to the main hall. _'Itachi!'_ Hinata thought to herself with a blind worried panic.

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. In the Vent: Finding Itachi

**I don't own Naruto in any way this is just for fun. Also sorry about the short Chapter I don't have much time to type it.**

Hinata stopped, hearing Tsunade talking to her father. "We are not sure where the others are hiding, but they are in and ruining our village. Hinata was kidnapped by those damn murderous traitors. Luckily I have her back now, I was so worried about my little Hinata but now I have her back. Now for the real question so what shall we do with him?" Hinatas father asked, malice lacing his dark voice. "It's my personal belief that he and the others if caught should be executed, and I am sure the council would quite easily agree." Tsunade said sounding kind of bored, and irritated though she was unaware of the notes the third Hokage had left for her. "So shall I just have my royal guards go in and swiftly carry out this job?" Hinatas father asked, the glanced around the shadowy corner where Hinata was thinking he heard something. A big dark grey rat with beady black eyes looked up at Tsunade and Hinatas father from eating a piece of burnt toast. The rat quickly picked up its toast crust and scurried off. "Ewwww..." Tsunade groaned sounding disgusted, then walked down the hallway. "I will take that as a definite yes." Hinatas father chuckled eerily, and hurried off to find them or the alarm that summoned them whichever came first.

Hinata was inside the vents in the ceiling. She sighed in relief when her father saw the rat instead of her. Hinata wiped her sweat covered brow, then began crawling through the vents not minding that they were dark, rusty, and smelt of mold and other bad smells. 'I just have to find Itachi he's in here somewhere.' Hinata thought to herself and continued crawling through the vents, using her Byakugan to find her way around to where Itachi was being held. 'I will not come back here after this, Naruto, everyone I am sorry but I can't go on living like this I can't live in a Village where the world is full of hypocrites who accuse people of wrong doing.' Hinata thought to herself, feeling courage something she hadn't felt in a long time since her mother was still alive and before Itachi had killed his clan. 'I wont cower away in fear this time, then sit back and do nothing.' Hinata thought to herself, turning right and picking up her speed a little even though she was crawling through tight spaces and sharp areas cut her hands up as well as her knees.

Itachi was on the floor on his knees the position the guards had forced him into. Itachi had cold defiant eyes as he glanced at them. Blood and some kind of ugly tar like black substance ran down his chin. "You are finally going to get what you deserve for killing your clan, your friends, and betraying us all." One of the guards said with a bitter yet amused chuckle. Itachi remained as silent as a the white walls of an insanity room. "What's the matter little boy, don't feel like talking so tough anymore?" The guard asked menacingly, roughly grabbing Itachis chin and making him look at the haggard and rather ugly like from some sad horror show that ought to be canceled guard.

"Go to hell and die there." Itachi growled through a tight throat, before another coughing fit racked his already frail body. 'Dammit of all the times not to have medicine! This would be the time!' Itachi thought angerly to himself, his vision dimmed a little bit more than it had before. 'Bad enough the world is so dark as it is so much so that its almost like a constant fog of night time, now it's just getting darker. It won't be much longer Sasuke and you can end my life.' Itachi thought to himself, not hearing anything the guard had said to him. The guard kicked the tied up Itachi across the room then put his foot on Itachis throat. "Have you been listening to a damn word I've said you goddamn weasel?" The guard growled angerly. Itachi spit up blood and showed no emotion to the guards. "Damn you stupid brat." The guard growled. 'More like damn you insect.' Itachi thought to himself, watching the guard above him.

**Review Review and I will try and update soon with a longer chapter :)**


	11. Appologies

Hello dear readers, I am sorry but I cannot update for a while longer, someone in my family decided it was nessessary to thorw out my things for a 3rd time including my computer and have a yardsale with thte rest including with my 6 month old daughters things. It will be a while before I can get my own computer and type more up for now, but when i do there will be much to poast and more new fanfictions. I am sorry again. Oh and I decided I love the anime Bastard :) So funny and Gungrave as of late. :) I wish you all well.


End file.
